1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary lenses, and more particularly to auxiliary lenses for eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical spectacle frame having an attachable one-piece slide-on rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker. In Meeker, a spectacle frame includes a magnetic material secured to the peripheral portion thereof for facilitating attachment of the auxiliary lens rim cover to the spectacle frame. The lens rim cover also includes a magnetic strip for engaging with the magnetic material of the spectacle frame.
Another typical eyeglasses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler and comprise first magnetic members secured to the temporal portions of the frames and second magnetic members secured to the corresponding temporal portions of the auxiliary lenses.
In both of the eyeglasses, the auxiliary lenses are simply attached to the frames by magnetic materials and have no supporting members for preventing the auxiliary lenses from moving downward relative to the frames such that the auxiliary lenses may easily move downward relative to the frames and may be easily disengaged from the frames when the users conduct jogging or jumping exercises. In addition, the magnetic materials are embedded in the frames of the primary lenses and of the auxiliary lenses such that the frames should be excavated with four or more cavities for engaging with the magnetic members and such that the strength of the frames is greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frames.